Skyward Warped
by MarshmallowZelda
Summary: So, we've played the game, we've LOVED the game, but what exactly happens next? You'll only find out if you read on... CAUTION: minor spoiler at the beginning, but if you're anything like me, finish the game first!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fanfic everyone! Well, not everyone, I don't think that every single person in the whole world is going to read this, so let me rephrase that...**

**Welcome to my first fanfic readers! Yes, that makes more sense. Now, this chapter isn't particularly long, so I'm sorry. But I will try to extend the further chapters, because I know how annoying it is when you find a fanfic with loads of short chapters. I also know how annoying it is when you find a fanfic with a really long introduction so I think I'll shut up now...**

And as Link struck the Master Sword into the stone, he sealed away Demise and his evil power for eternities to come. In doing so, he also sealed away his loyal servant, Fi, the spirit of the sword, whose purpose had been fulfilled and would sleep for infinite amounts of years. Tears filled up his eyes as he walked into a safe world, but away from a beautiful friendship. Zelda walked towards Link, and gave him a warm, sympathetic hug. Any other day Link would have been beaming for the rest of the week, but today wasn't any other day, today Link had lost a friend. She may not have quite grasped sarcasm, or understood the term of love, but that didn't matter, after all, she wasn't human and wasn't expected to be.

A happy time had been doomed with sadness, but as he walked away...

"Master..."

Link turned around and gasped at something he believed to be impossible.

"Please do not be afraid Master Link, but something you may consider as strange is about to occur..."

There was a deathly pause as Fi closed her eyes, slowly everyone took a step back for caution. Fi scrunched up into a tight ball, and the earth underneath all the mortals began to rumble. Zelda ran to Link and grabbed onto his arm. Link put his arm around Zelda, "Don't worry Zelda, I'm here!" For a split second the tremor ended, then suddenly...

"BURP! Aah, that is relieving. Master, I apologise, but living in such a tight space as your sword, there isn't really much space to break wind. Farewell." Fi looked at Link and bowed, before disintegrating away, returning to her deep slumber, never to be seen again...

"Where did that baby come from, I mean who knew fairies could belch like that, man!"

"For the last time Groose, FI IS NOT A FAIRY. She is the spirit of the sword. But I've gotta say that was one heck of a wind problem."

"Zelda, I know she's the *spirit of the sword*, but that just sounds wrong: "Hey there, I'm Link. This is Fi, she lives in my *SWORD* wink wink nudge nudge."

"GROOSE!" Zelda angrily stamped on the ground, making Link jump silly out of his wits. "Even now Fi's gone, now we've all lost her, you still persist on making such remarks?"

Old Impa, who had observed all of the above, whispered under her breath "Well, he is male..." Zelda asked for Impa to repeat what she said, but Impa quickly mumbled some nonsense, performing the old Alzheimer's trick.

"Well then Zelda, where to now?" Link desperately attempted to drive the conversation away from his old friend's farewell ceremony.

"Well, I want to get a good look around the surface now I actually have free time. I mean, I've been running around smugly praying to myself in all these temples, I've been levitated by one of Lady Gaga's stalkers and been submitted to awful dancing numerous times. It has been non-stop since the start, so I haven't even had a chance to soak in the surroundings. So... Let's go to the top of the statue of the Goddess... the statue of me."

Link tutted, then smiled. "Still the old snooty Zelda then? Even if you are the mortal Goddess now."

"...Link, I've always been the Goddess..."

"Oh yeah... haha, I knew that *scratches back* Well, to the statue of Zelda it is!"

Hand in hand, Zelda and Link walked out of the temple and into the Sealed Grounds, they looked upon the Statue of the Goddess. Where it once looked over Skyloft and its people, now it looked upon the temple, protecting it from all evil that may come its way. As they looked, Link turned to Zelda and looked deeply into her eyes, and when she stared back into his bright blue eyes, she slowly leaned forward...

"Oh my Hylia! Dudes you've gotta get in here now!" Groose yelled at the romantics from the temple doors, beckoning them to follow him back inside.

"How dare he use my name in vain! The cheek of him sometimes, he thinks he's just SO BRILLIANT, sometimes I just feel like kil"-

"And you're little Miss Perfect, right? Keep your hair on, I'll go see what's up." He smiled sweetly at Zelda, leaving her to relieve her stress. Just over a minute later, Link and Groose returned.

"So, what's so amazing this time?" Link swiftly approached Zelda, with an unimpressed look on his face. Zelda raised an eyebrow at him, smirking knowingly, almost as if she knew that the fuss wasn't all it was made out to be.

"Groose found another daisy, but this one had 47 petals, exactly 2 more than the last one." They laughed as they watched Groose pick another daisy, slowly counting the petals one by one.

"Have fun Groose!" Zelda called over to him.

"... Zelda, can't you see I'm counting daisy petals? You made me lose count!" Groose hung his shoulders and stomped away with awkward steps, as stomping and avoiding daisies at the same time is not an easy task.

"... We were going to the statue?" Link dragged Zelda along with her as they made their way, to the newly named, statue of Zelda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh dear, it's been ages since my first chapter! *facepalm* sorry guys, anyway...**

"Fly little birdies, fly and be free!"

"Seriously Link, I think Groose needs help. I don't care what kind of treatment he gets, as long as he gets it, he's _retarded._" Zelda was watching Groose as he skipped around, talking to the little birds and watching them in awe as they flew away.

"...Yeah. The sooner the better. Anyway, we were going to the statue..?" Link and Zelda exchanged smiles, as Zelda led the way up to the top of the Statue of the Goddess. "Groose, slow down! Impa needs to catch up." Link turned around to see Impa hobbling along behind them.

"Granny will have to catch up... THE BIRDIES NEED ME!" Groose ran as fast as he could, all the birds flew off as soon as they saw him, leaving Groose desperately begging the birds to stay. "No, don't leave me, I WILL PROTECT YOU!"

"That boy... I'm losing the will to live, I mean it's all very well being close to nature, but this is taking it to all new extremities..." Impa began to drone off into less than a mumble talking to herself. Zelda and Link looked at her, looked at each other, looked at her again... and shrugged their shoulders.

In a state of harmony, there stood a room where no-one and nothing could disturb the peace. It seemed to go on forever, yet it seemed somewhat claustrophobic. Two swords stood, both sealed into stones. One had the emblem of the triforce on the handle, from which emitted a holy light. The other was twice as big, jagged edges, a monstrosity of a weapon, cloaked in an eternal veil of darkness. Suddenly, the pure sword, the Master Sword, began to shake, eventually coming loose from the stone it was set in. It crashed onto the floor with a clang.

"... M-Master? ... Link? Hylia? Oh my head..." Fi stood up from falling out of the Master Sword and gathered her balance before levitating. She looked in front of her and saw the sword of darkness. She gasped. "Could it be..?" Without hesitation, Fi grabbed the sword and pulled it from it's stone, soon to find it's own spirit emerge from it.

"...Urggh, that sword is just not good enough, my Lord, have you not heard of standards? No room to swing a cat indeed, not that I'd want to or anything but you know, the point still stands..." The spirit looked up to see Fi standing in front of him, looked into her eyes...

"My darling! You saved me!" Fi ran to Ghirahim, giving him a great big hug, nearly squeezing his intestines out. "Darling, it's wonderful to see you... but where are we?"

"Calculations predict we are in a void stuck between dimensions. No time passes or will ever pass, and in reality this place does not exist, I believe the humans call it 'Limbo'."

"Is that so... Well whatever, we need to get out of here and back to reality, and with a clickety-click..." Ghirahim pulled Fi into his arms, snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a flourish of rainbows.

"Link, it's beautiful, it really is..." Zelda stared up at Link as they stood atop the Goddess Statue, overlooking the whole of the surface below them. Link smiled back at Zelda, when she "stumbled" into his chest.

"Oh hey, you alright? You must have slipped... over air or something?"

Zelda pulled a face, then sighed. Looking the other way, she tutted, "Boys. They're all thick."

Link, oblivious to what Zelda had mumbled, rubbed his eyes and blinked. "Is that... Fi?" Pointing towards a bluey-purpley dot on the ground below them, Groose, Impa, Zelda and Link all stared in wonder at the spirit they thought they'd lost forever. Then Link saw the other figure...

"Link! It's Ghirahim!" And with a "HYAAAAAH!", Link sailclothed down to where the spirits stood, prepared to fight Ghirahim once more.

*CRASH* "... Ahhh, that hurt... Fi! Fi get away, it's Ghirahim! He'll kill you, run Fi!" Link didn't have the Master Sword he thought he'd sealed Fi away forever in, so he stood there waving his fists in the air.

"Master Link, please put away your weapon, it seems a misunderstanding has occurred..."

"Oh Link, please, I'm not going to hurt my dear darling Fi, nor would I lay one of my delicately cared for fingernails on you or your friends either. Demise is defeated now, the worst I shall do to you is shoot rainbows at you, and they just tickle..." Ghirahim winked at Fi, immediately making her blush. Link just stood there, the ground propping up his jaw, his brain trying to cope with this newly discovered relationship.

"Sorry, but did I hear rainbows? I LOVE RAINBOWS! D-d-do you like little birdies too?" Groose's eyes lit up at the thought of another soul who shared his love for the creatures of the surface.

**That night...**

"Zelda, where's everyone gone?"

*sigh* "WELL, Impa's snoring louder than a Goron, Ghirahim and Groose are searching for pet birdies, and Fi's had so much vodka she's talking to a tree stump. Does that answer your question?"

"...Yeah, I suppose. So... that leaves us then..."

"Yeah..."

**Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded in the next two weeks sometime **


End file.
